A complete downhole drilling motor is typically in excess of 15 feet in length. When drilling with a downhole drilling motor, some flexing of the downhole drilling motor occurs. This flexing is undesirable, as it may cause excessive wear of the stator and undesirable deviation of the wellbore. In order to reduce this flexing and protect the drilling motor, stabilizers are placed both above and below the drilling motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,529 (Cullen 1963) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,276 (Kamp 1985) disclose down hole motors that have stabilizing vanes.